


The First Day of Work

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: Michael Flipper T. Penguin is off to his first day of work. But.... he has to go through some distractions first.
Relationships: Herbert P. Bear/Keanu Reeves, Herbert P. Bear/Keanu Reeves/Original Character, Herbert P. Bear/Original Character, Keanu Reeves/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The First Day of Work

Michael Flipper T. Penguin woke up on the first day of his job at the EPF. It had taken him over five tries to get his certification, so he was really excited to start. He changed into the normal uniform of a white shirt and a jacket that thankfully matched his blue feathers, dark pants, and his own special work stilettos that perfectly fit around his wide feet with claws he had painted in purple leopard print. Michael made sure that his painted claws were showing through the toeless heels, even though it was against the rules, to assert dominance. Giving himself a small wink in the mirror and smoothing back his head feathers with a thick gel, he left his igloo.

Michael has just made it to the docks, and the Everyday Phone Facility (the super-secret HQ of the EPF) was just in sight when he felt the feathers on his neck stand on end, and not in a good way. 

“Silly penguin, you’ve fallen for my trap card!” A tall, handsome, furry figure stepped out from behind a bush, expertly walking in his knee-high red boots and dominatrix-style black vest. His short tail swung around his juicy ass cheeks with every swaggering step, his hands placed delicately on his hips. It was Herbert T. Bear, the enemy of the EPF and all penguin-kind. Michael smirked to himself; this was his chance to prove himself to the Director.

“Mwahahaha!!” The white polar bear laughed seductively, and Michael felt his mouth go dry. Herbert looked nothing like he did in the simulations or his wanted posters. He wasn’t expecting him to look so... hot.

“Stop right there, Herbert! I won’t let you turn Club Penguin into a bonfire!” Michael stepped forward but stopped when he felt something tight and hot grow in his black penguin pants.

“It looks like you won’t be fighting crime with that.” Herbert licked his chops, like a rabbit after seeing a large, veiny carrot. He strutted over and pulled down his pants, his brute polar bear strength tearing the fabric until it looked like bits of black funeral confetti.

“Sorry, Herbert, but I work for the EPF now. I make all of the rules.” Michael shivered against the cold air, but even the force of god himself could not strike down his massive, feathery boner. He wrapped his flippers around the back of Herbert’s head and forced him down, barely reaching because of how tall Herbert was, and then slowly pulled him closer to his penis.

“Oh, Hebert. You’ve been a bad bear, haven’t you?” Herbert couldn’t respond, his mouth full of Michael’s bright blue cock. The penguin felt a few fangs stroke the underside of his cock, and his purple leopard print claws curled from inside of his stilettos. After a few moments, Herbert added his tongue into the mix, lapping the head while wiggling his ass cheeks in a playful circle just for Michael to see. 

Michael felt his small penguin balls go heavy like too tiny bowling balls, but he didn’t want this typhoon of pleasure to stop.

“Wait, stop!” Michael curled his massive penguin dick back under his layer of blubber and slid a filler behind Herbert’s neck. “I’m afraid I have to arrest you.”

“F-for what?” The bear looked slightly concerned, his eyes wide with fear and arousal. A bit of saliva and precum slid out of his open mouth and down his furry chin.

Michael leaned his beak right into Herbert’s ear before whispering, “Head that good must be a crime.”

He turned Herbert around and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him, the ones the EPF sent him once he passed the exam, but he added a layer of hot pink faux fur lining to the inside of each cuff in case he needed them for... other reasons. Michael bent Herbert over a pile of snow, spreading his heaving ass cheeks open.

“Looks like I’ll have to do a cavity search. Who knows what you might be hiding in there.”

Herbert wiggles his hips again. “Go ahead, officer. I’m all clean down there.”

Michael steeled his nerves and unfurled his cock like a party horn, plunging his throbbing member deep into Herbert’s pink chamber of secrets. It was warm and slick like he was fucking a pizza.

“Oh, Herbert.” Michael moaned. “You’re so tight!” He flexed so hard that his white dress shirt and jacket ripped into shreds from his intense penguin muscles and rested his body on top of Herbert’s. His fur was soft and thick, like a shag carpet that you could have sex with.

“Cum inside of me, Michael! Impregnate my asshole with your semen!” Herbert roared like a bear because he was a bear, and his giant bear claws sank into the snowbank as he gripped it in ecstasy.

Michael felt his dick slowly engorge, rearing his head back to scream out, “Waddle on!” but a new rustling from the bushes surprised him.

“Wait, I think someone’s watching us.”

“Let them. Villains like me always love an audience.” Herbert slammed his ass against Michael’s dick, trying to get the penguin to continue to fuck him, but Michael couldn’t take his eyes off of the bushes. Who could possibly be watching them?

“Excuse me, sirs. I couldn’t help but notice you from the bushes here.” A tall, dark and handsome figure crawled out of the bushes on all fours like a bearded baby Jesus. Michael couldn’t believe it; it was Keanu Reeves! The man stood up, his freshly waxed bare chest glistening in the sunlight, constrained by his tight black leather pants, made even tighter by his noticeable erection.

“Who is this emo fuck, and why is...” Michael pushed Herbert’s face into the snow to silence him.

“Keanu Reeves, what are you doing in Club Penguin?” Michael, whose dick was starting to deflate from lack of action, felt himself growing hard and stiff from the elephantine bulge in Keanu’s pants.

“It doesn’t matter why I’m here, or how I got here Young penguin. The only thing that matters is that I am about to fuck the living shit out of you.” Keanu teleported behind Michael, whispering into his penguin ear holes.

Michael blushed in response and flexed his tight, virgin butthole nice and slow for Keanu to see.

“I hope you know that injuring a secret agent is a felony, Keanu,” Michael said with a wink. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Herbert tried to speak, but his face was still being pressed into the snow, his leather top soaked with melted snow.

“Don’t worry, Michael. I’ll be gentle.” Keanu purred as he licks his middle finger and started to trace the sensitive skin around the penguin’s anus. Michael had never seen a creature other than Herbert that had fingers, especially one so bare and muscular and hairless. It felt like heaven against his hole.

“Wait. How do you know my name?” Michael barely got the words out, his hips involuntarily flexing straight into Herbert’s juicy cheeks with every gentle stroke.

“I know all, young penguin.” Keanu slowly inserted his finger, then added another. He started scissoring his two digits, slowly stretching Michael’s asshole wide. After a few minutes he added a third, a fourth until his whole fist was inside of Michael like he was using a living sock puppet.

“Oh, Keanu Reeves! Please fuck my penguin ass until I cum inside of Herbert!” And Keanu did just that, his dick swelling up until it tore through his leather pants. His penis was pale and a foot long and covered in piercings; it was so metal, Michael thought. So metal, and about to penetrate him at the speed of light.

Keanu took a few steps back to get a running start, grunting and moaning as his penis flopped through the frigid Club Penguin air. The metal studs coating his shaft glinted in the sunlight like a dick sparkler. His head was like a Russian missile aimed right at Michael’s pink and juicy American air base. 

“Prepare for impact,” Keanu’s giant penis yelled and it submerged itself deep within Michael’s penguin asshole. The force of the penetration forced the penguin forward, deeper and deeper into Herbert’s own thicc ass. The bits of metal were cold against the penguin’s colon, but they were quickly warmed by his innards.

Michael felt a bit self conscious; his penis was not as long and broad as Keanu’s, nor was his ass as luscious as Herbert’s. But, Keanu didn’t seem to mind, and Herbert wasn’t complaining if his loud roars of pleasure meant anything.

The three of them continued to fuck for several minutes, their moans synchronized like a human centipede of pleasure. It lasted until Keanu came first, his steaming hot load filling up Michael like a warm hug. Michael turned to look at Keanu, who looked a bit sheepish for his low stamina.

“Well, I was very fast in the Matrix, but I’m normally not that...” Michael interrupted him with a kiss, his beak pressed deep against Keanu’s lips. He tasted salty and sweet, like seaweed and caramel pizza.

“Switch!” Herbert called out from the snow, his evil polar bear senses noticing the tension and the lack of thrusting going on in his ass area. The bear shimmied his thicc cheeks off of Michael’s dick and flipped himself around, his hands still cuffed behind his back. Herbert’s furry, wide penis entered Michael’s stretched out butthole. It wasn’t as large as Keanu’s, but it still pressed and strained against the sensitive issue inside of Michael’s penguin colon.

After a few moments of savoring the feeling of Herbert’s dick, Michael caressed Keanu’s right, muscular cheeks, and slowly unfurled his penis, still wet with Herbert’s juices, and slowly allowed it to slither inside of Keanu. The human actor moaned, his limp, exhausted penis slowly coming back to life. Michael gripped the metallic shaft and began to stroke it, Keanu’s pierced foreskin moving back and forth to reveal its little white head. Keanu shuddered against the gentle, slick flipper, and a little spurt of precum started to trickle from his dick.

“Oh, Michael!” Keanu screamed out, slamming his body against Michael’s in an explosion of pleasure. “Please inflate me with your steaming penguin semen!” And, not one to refuse an order from such a talented actor, Michael obliged, finally emptying his balls of what had been weighing them down. He came for over 30 seconds, ribbons of oily bird cum jetting out of his penis. Herbert came a few moments later, but Michael could hardly pay attention to that, not while his flippers were now caressing Keanu’s sculpted chest.

“Now, young penguin — or should I say, Daddy — I must go. My people need me.” Keanu unclenched his tight cheeks and released Michael’s penis from their grasp. He then dropped to all four and ran to the bushes, dick blowing in the wind, never to be seen again.

“Well,” Herbert sat back onto the snowbank, his fur matted with sweat and bear pheromones, “what now?”

“Now?” Michael stepped forward, a coy smile on his face.

“Hands up Herbert!” A swarm of penguin secret agents exploded from the bushes, the ocean, a few waddling out from the snow surrounding the two. “You’re under arrest!”

“Wait, what?” Herbert tried to flee, but he was still wearing the fur-lined handcuffs. Suddenly, a smartly-dressed female penguin appeared, her large penguin tits exploding from her tight top. She laid a flipper on Michael’s shoulder, a proud smile on her face.

“Well done, agent. We at the EPF knew you had it in you.”

“Anything for the mission, Agent Dot. I was not expecting Keanu Reeves to be here though?”

Dot raised an eyebrow. “Famous actor Keanu Reeves? He’s been dead for 45 years, Michael.”

“Really?” Michael eyed the bushes but quickly turned his attention back to Dot. “Well, anyway, I think I’m going to need a new uniform.”

Dot laughed. “That can be arranged. Now, let’s get you to the HQ.”

The two waddled into the distance, Michael’s pink leopard print claws glowing in the sheer daylight.

Fín

2 hours later:

“Fuck, I think we messed up the spell, Hannah.” A human girl crawled out from a bush, bits of leaves and twigs in her long, brown hair.

“No, Emma, I think that this is where we are meant to be, where our kind can finally be safe from Jack Black and his band of mage-killing assassins.” A second girl with glasses followed her.

The two walked hand and hand further into the island until they suddenly stumbled upon pools and pools of frozen semen. The two looked at each other and started to scream.

“What the fu-“


End file.
